magiacaedofandomcom-20200215-history
King Victor von Strailen IX of Misthalin
The following is the bio for Victor von Stralian IX posted by Blue Lupo on 30-May-2010 05:41:36 Name: King Victor von Strailen IX of Misthalin Tier: 6 Age: 53 Race: Human Alignment: Lawful Neutral Organization: None Magia Mark: Water; Located on his left forearm. Appearance: Victor has a muscular and intimidating build. His hair and goatee is a shiny white color, a significant feature expressing his age. His pale, ghost-like skin seems to blend in with his attire while his bright, sparkling blue eyes seem to shine out from his face. Victor also carries around a pink stone passed down his family as an amulet. Strengths: Victor is a master Halberdier, his strong arms being able to sweep and slash it extremely fast with a powerful force. Victor is almost always wearing his bulky white armor, handcrafted by some of Misthalin's best craftsmen, it is extremely hard and durable. Victor's halberd has an enchantment on it to contain a powerful magic. When an incantation is spoken by mouth, Victor's halberd can unleash a mighty wave of dragonfire upon his enemies. Victor has obtained the Breach level of his magia.Weaknesses: Although Victor's armor is extremely well built, it is still very bulky and therefore impedes his movement. Victor moves extremely slow, therefore he cannot dodge if his life depended on it. Magic is extremely volatile towards him. With such big and bulky armor, magic is greatly amplified if it connects. Short History: It was Moevyng 30th, Year 137 when Prince Victor von Strailen IX was born to the family of King Victor von Strailen VIII and Queen Lucinda Strailen. Prince Victor was raised in the castle, rarely ever allowed to leave the castle unless it was of dire importance. He was taught by the best of Misthalin's scholars and received combat training from Varrock's own Vannaka, the excelled slayer of beasts. Sixteen years of training and education had allowed Victor to grow into an excellent fighter and scholar; however, he was unsatisfied with always staying in the castle. One night soon after, Victor was sleeping in his chambers when he heard a piercing shriek ring throughout the castle. The sound of the eerie screech immediately awoke Victor. He threw his blankets to the floor and ran to his parent's quarters. As he kicked the door open and ran inside, Victor witnessed a man dressed completely in black robes holding a dagger through his mother's heart. His father was already laying in the floor in a pool of blood. Victor watched in tears as his mother was brutally murdered. The man looked over slowly towards Victor, pulling his blood-stained knife from his mother's heart. The man began creeping towards Victor and no matter how much he wanted to run, his body would not respond. His eyes widened as the murdered pulled Victor into the air and began to choke him. Suddenly, from afar Victor could hear the sound of armor banging against the stone floors of the castle. The murdered threw Victor against the wall and began to run, but little to his knowledge, he was already surrounded. The castle's guard surrounded the murderer, poising their swords at the man's neck. Victor rubbed his neck and stood up. “Take him....” whispered Victor bowing his head toward the ground. “Take him...to the dungeon. We will deal with him tomorrow at sunrise.” A rooster's crow was heard across the castle. Victor stood up from his bed, he was wide awake as he did not go back to sleep last night. He walked to the courtyard outside the castle awaiting the guards. A few moments after, the guards brought the murderer outside, his limbs tied to a post. Victor's head arose to look the man in the eye as he grasped his halberd. “What you did last night was...unforgivable!” yelled out Victor as he changed to his battle stance. “What is your name?” whispered Victor as he was about to strike. A moment passed and the man said nothing. “Then die.” whispered Victor as he slashed the man across his chest. As the halberd swept across the man's chest, blood began cascading from his mouth like a waterfall. Raktuber 10th, Year 153 was the date engraved on his parent's tombstones. Prince Victor kneeled at his parents' graves as citizens from all of Misthalin gathered for the funeral of members of the royal family. Victor quickly left the graveyard and returned to the castle. With his parents dead, Victor was to be the next king, so on Raktuber 15th, Year 153, Victor was crowned King of Misthalin.